This invention relates to novel and improved hand tools and more particularly to a combination, interchangeable hand tool including a non-slip grip handle designed for maximum safety and efficiency in use and characterized by a plurality of interchangeable head attachments securely but releasably affixed at the end of the handle.
Currently, the hand tools in use have not been very satisfactory from the standpoint of permitting interchangeable attachment of different tools in a secure manner so as to prevent accidental loosening or turning of the tool in use. Further, the tool handles have not permitted a firm grip and adequately protected the hand from accidental slipping and engagement with a cutting edge or other portion of the tool.
The present invention reduces this potential danger significantly and meets the safety requirements necessary for the safe use of a combination hand tool and additionally is an easier tool to use than those presently available.